Across the Stars
by M. Iris Alicea
Summary: Padmè Amidala takes a trip and is puzzled when it lands her on another planet, outside her galaxy. As she is stranded, how will she impact the lives around her?
1. Chapter 1

Padmè Amidala just caught her yawn before it nearly gaped as a cavern would. She cleared her throat, sat up, and paid fresh attention to the entrepreneurial trader standing in front of her.  
This was the last supplicant pleading her help today. And, thank the Force, would be the last one she would see for quite some months. Come morning, she would board her interstellar transport to witness the wonder of the Core. Thirty-four thousand lightyears away from Naboo, it stood. Some likened it to going to see the sun while riding in close orbit. She was 21 now and by this time next year, would step down from being queen to let Princess Denni of Theed take her place ruling. She knew her successor was being primed for the throne now, just as she had been.

Padmè leaned forward and strove to listen to the man, this eager, determined man. In some ways, largely by his peculiar name and constant fidgeting, he reminded her of Jar-Jar, the one-time companion of the Jedi she had met when she was 14 years old. Today, when the would-be trader entered, he had bowed and introduced himself. 'Queen Amidala, I am Cumin Gettit.'  
She had covered her mouth quickly to cover a smile. 'You're…I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly.'  
He stood tall, and nodded in understanding. 'Of course, my queen. I am Cumin Gettit. It's a common name on my planet."

'I'm sorry.' She murmured, still fighting back a smirk. "How can I help you?"

"Your Highness, I have come to seek your approval. Surely the word of Naboo would stretch far across the galaxy as to the proficiency of this modern blaster. It is the RF-500. Erm. Hah. Have reports reached you of my attempts to market my blasters on Dantooine?"

At that, Padmè bit her lip. Gettit had reached the Duststorm's headlines, a vid that had reached Naboo from Coruscant. In demonstrating the capabilities of his device to the Dantooine council, he had misfired the weapon he had demonstrated through the floor and knocking loose the anti-gravity thruster below. He had promptly made the 'Alerts' list of people to avoid Dantooine thereafter on galactic holovids.  
She cleared her throat. "Why did you come to Naboo to get a selling license?"

Cumin beamed and held out his hands, gesticulating eagerly. "My blaster is a step up from most others. This one needs no switches to alternate its power. Short, rapid bursts are automatically non-lethal stuns. Holding down the trigger changes it out for blaster fire automatically."

"Well, that is different and intriguing, I must say. Does it perform ideally to the promises you have given?"  
"Yes, your Highness. There are no glitches once it has warmed up."  
"Ah. Do you have a prototype?"  
Cumin beamed once more and retrieved a blaster from the bag at his side. "Here it is."  
Padmè inspected it from her throne. The blaster was wider than her personal one by about 5 centimeters. As promised there was no switch to flick between the settings. "Your weapon automatically stuns first? That is truly remarkable."  
He nodded.

"Very well, Mr. Gettit. I will put my trust in you, and hope the fault lay in the wielder's hands, not the weapon."  
He nodded again.  
"I will take six of your blasters. And I hope no more Senate floors will be set careening into space."

A small smile lit up her face. Smaller than the grin she restrained, but a smile pulled up her features, nonetheless.

Three hours later, she stood in her own quarters, glancing about for the last foreseeable time. Sabè had packed the queen's belongings into a bag that now sat onboard the vessel. Sabè loved her and her loyalty meant Padmè could disappear for a span of three months' time, or so, and Naboo would remain in good hands.

Dear Sabè. For the second time in seven years, she would go under guise as Queen Amidala while Padmè enjoyed a vacation. The Core had long been recorded as the 12th Galactic Wonder, and Padmè wanted to strike it from her records as something else she had done, not merely ruled Naboo well. She exited her chambers and embraced her friend. "Thank you for all your work, Sabè. I will see you again when the nights turn purple and the days come shorter."

"Queen Amidala-" Sabè began.  
"Not really the queen now, Sabè. I'm just Padmè Naberrie again. But I do get to use the Queen's vessel, as one final perk."  
"Padmè, take care, and have a good time. Stories tell that the Core is beyond anything we have ever seen."  
"I will. Thank you. Perhaps I will bring back a treasure." She boarded the ship and sat back while it began to accelerate to hyperspace.

For the first three hours, everything was fine. Captain Resollo cued comms a half hour later. "Captain here. I just read the read-outs, and it appears we are approaching a planetary void."

"That sounds uncommon. Can our path avoid it?"

"Yes, but the gravity of the void makes our system unresponsive, my Queen."

"What about the boomerang effect? Perhaps we could escape it that way."

"I have attempted to make a small alteration, but the resulting change in our velocity and momentum would divert our course for a new system."

"I understand, Captain. I hope we will come out of this black hole somewhere other than a flaming nebula." Padmè bit her lip. Her diplomatic speech had not given away how tense her gut was, and the fear this dreamed of trip was going to remove her from Naboo, the system, but biggest loss of all would come to her parents. She looked out the window, watching the stars fly by, and wondered what would be the next thing she would see.

The flying spots that were stars were gradually overtaken by black nothingness. 'This is not what I expected the Core to be like,' she thought.

One star shone in front of her, and gradually got bigger. As they neared, it took on a definite shape. It was conical and resembled a pillar of stalactite clinging to a cavern roof, not unlike what she had seen on Cervant, a distant moon. Then as her ship neared it, Padmè gasped. It wasn't a stalactite, clinging to clouds, but the underside of the most fantastic city she had ever seen. Gilded towers, a castle resembling an organ soared up and there was a streak of rainbow jutting away from the city. Without instructions, Captain Resollo managed to steer the craft to a watery landing not far from the bridge's origin by the city.

"It doesn't look so different from Naboo! Did we go around in a circle, Captain?"

He emerged from the pod, shaking his head. "No, my Queen. We have gone through a black hole and come to a foreign world. I continually tried to raise someone on the comms, but no one answered."

Padmè rose, tucking her new blaster in the folds of her dress. "Perhaps we went to the other end of the galaxy. Who knows what we would find here?"

Or whom they would find. Guards wearing golden helmets quickly appeared on the ground near their ship.  
"Halt! What is your business here in Asgard?"  
'Asgard? It has never been a location of mention in the starcharts. It rivals Coruscant…except for the lack of transport. Have I jumped galaxies?' Padmè nearly spoke her thoughts aloud, but Cpt. Resollo stepped up.

"I am Captain Resollo of Naboo. This is Queen Amidala of Naboo." At the quizzical looks, he continued, "Naboo is a part of the Galactic Republic, from the Chommel sector of the Mid-Rim region of the galaxy. What sector is this?"

"What business have you here?"

The warriors with golden armor gave way to a white-haired and bearded man, who had a silver eye-patch over his right eye.

"Leisure." Padmè answered. "We had intended to get within view of the Core, but it seems our coordinates were faulty. Can you set us straight?"  
"You are near the height of Yggdrasil's branches."  
"I'm sorry, but what? Your explanation makes no sense, sir."  
"I am Odin, king of Asgard, this realm that you have landed upon."  
Padmè smiled. "I see. Then surely we can discourse about how to reach a path back home diplomatically, sire."  
"Finding your homeworld should not be too hard."  
"Thank you, your Highness." Padmè rubbed her hands together excitedly.

Odin scratched his chin. "It could well be that 'Taboo'-  
"-Naboo."

"-is what you call your home on Lighalfheim?"

Padmè frowned, lost again. "No. Naboo is a whole planet within a sector of the galaxy."

He tried again. "Midgard?" Padmè shook her head. Odin glanced at the guards. "I will consult with our Gate-Keeper, Heimdall. It may be that your home is known to him. Since you are stranded here by the skies, you shall be our guests."

"Thank you." Amidala nodded, feeling relieved now she had been given a new direction. "Where is here?"

"Asgard."

Padmè blinked, confused, but turned back to the ship. "Captain, grab your commlink, and I will keep the spare. Surely there is someway to return to our own galaxy with ease."  
The captain nodded, handing her the comm she had requested. "This planet seems peaceful enough."


	2. Chapter 2

*Thank you to everyone who is following this story or my updates! Each notice has encouraged me to continue writing. I love messing with stories!  
It took a lot of such encouragement to get this out here. I just heard a perfect song for this fic. Please have a listen to Coldplay's 'Sky Full of Stars.' Enjoy!

RogueOnFire*

Padmè took in her spacious guest room again before having dinner in the feasting hall. The servant named Astrid had said it was the smallest room available. In the back, it even opened to a patio that overlooked the city beyond. The sun blazed over the water in reddish-gold hues. Asgard held its own beauty in the daylight dazzling over the gleaming rooftops.

Laughing, she wondered if Asgard's buildings were all finished in gold. It looked more opulent than anything she knew on Theed. Here, she would have to pass from the room and down to the left to see the sunlight sparkling off the water. That was likely all both worlds had in common—views overlooking water. And yet each one had a special something that made it 'home' for its inhabitants. With a sigh, she reached for her blaster out of habit. It wasn't in its usual holster because she had set it down by the bed. Padmé reached it and slipped it back where it belonged. To conceal it further, she smoothed her tunic around.  
A gong rang out, startling Padmé out of her reverie. She turned to the door when conversations multiplied outside her room.

She exited the room to find a throng moving calmly toward a hall decked out with tables and chairs. She shut her door and joined the line to dinner. A few couples joked and exchanged smiles before finding their places at the long tables that stretched to easily fit 50 people. Others chose small round tables.

She smiled to see their interactions. It reminded her of the academy she had attended when she learned about politics and Naboo's democratic monarchy early in her training. Padmé looked over her shoulder, making sure an exit was close by. Old habits, like finding a hallway to slip into at a moment's notice, died hard. She headed for a place at the end of a common table when she caught sight of a young man bowing. She smiled to ease the formality of the moment.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Queen Padmè, her Majesty, Queen Frigga, requests your company beside her for dinner tonight."

Padmè nodded. "Thank you."

She rose from her chair and looked above the tables lying directly before her to the far one that hugged the wall. There, a lady dressed in a lovely gold dress nodded, beckoning her to the grand table that sat on a higher level, just above the rest of the crowd. She rose, pushed the chair in, and headed over. Meanwhile, people flocked to the middle tables, often calling out to friends and family as they sat. One family rounded a table. A portly, red-haired man sat at the head, while he called to others and grabbed a loaf of bread. Padmè skirted past him to join the gold-haired queen at the royal table. She slipped into a chair on the queen's right. To be honest, it felt natural already to Padmè after having assumed the role of handmaiden in the throne rooms so often to ensure her survival.  
"My husband tells me you are a queen on another realm. I am Frigga. It is a pleasure to meet another queen."  
Padmè beamed. "Yes. I serve on Naboo. I intended to do other business in Coruscant before my term as queen was over. I wound up here because of a chance black hole. Hopefully, there is a way we can find our way out and fly at warp speed back to our own galaxy. Did I see some speeders in the dock?  
"Our skiffs, yes. What do you mean by 'term' as a royal? Does Naboo not recognize a monarch for life?"  
Padmè smiled. "Not exactly. We believe that power belongs to the youth, before they can corrupt the throne for power when they are older. I was trained for the likelihood of the position as queen since I was very young."

Frigga smiled. "Your experience with ruling is admirable. Did Odin tell you that he does not believe it was a black hole you happened across?"

Padmè nodded. "He did mention a galaxy-wide window that grows more powerful over time before subsiding, yes."  
"That would be the Convergence," Frigga confirmed. "And that is why my son had left earlier today."  
"I'm sorry?" Padmè leaned forward. She made contact with the fellow queen's look and waited for her to continue. "Is your son in danger, your Majesty?"  
Frigga shook her head. "No. I do not think so. He went to Midgard, a realm near our own to ensure its safety."  
"I haven't heard of that star system," confessed Padmè.  
Frigga described what she knew of the other realm, while urging Padmè to keep eating in between facts. "It is below us, here in Asgard. My older son, Prince Thor, ended up in the desert when he was banished there. However, he learned to self-govern and returned to us a few years ago. I know that Midgard is not defined by one climate, but many in scope. One location's weather varies from another's, so it is capable of many shifts from ice to sandstorms or hurricanes at one time. Thor told me of a sharp young lady he met on Earth, as she called that realm, and they had hit it off."  
Padmè smiled amiably. "Why aren't they here? He went to her world, you say. Couldn't she come here in a ship?"  
"No," Frigga told her softly. "Humans are not often welcomed here, to the 'home of the gods.' Though, I really think that description of Asgard is a shade too generous. We have had a few rare exceptions in my home." Frigga blinked hard, then lightly patted a corner of her mouth. Padmè kindly did not press the conversation toward the 'exceptions,' but chose to change the subject.  
"I see. But how do you travel?"  
"We use the BiFrost. That is the dazzling rainbow bridge that you may have seen when you landed here."  
Padmè nodded. "Yes, I did see it." She had only begun describing Coruscant's appeal to visiting politicians who came to visit from hundreds of parsecs away when the diners' number in the feasting hall dwindled even more. Queen Frigga stood up and beamed at Padmè.  
"Eating and talking with you was a pleasure, your Majesty."  
"You, as well. Thank you for inviting me up here. Goodnight."

At that moment, Odin burst through the doors. He marched to his wife's side and nodded brusquely. "Excuse me, Frigga. I need to borrow our guest here for a while."

"Of course, Odin. It was lovely speaking with you, dear Padmé.Good fortune back to your home."

Odin waved his right arm, ushering Padmè forward. "Excuse me, my love. I shan't be long."

Soon, Padmé trotted to keep up with Odin as he strode across the hallway.

"Sire, can I ask what is going on?"  
"Come and see for yourself. I think I might be going mad otherwise."

"Is your kingdom in danger?"  
"Only you can tell me that," he replied.

Padmè frowned at that. Out of habit, she brushed her hand over her skirt. The king led her down an increasingly dark pathway. The queen of Naboo slowed her footfalls a half-step, furtively glancing from side to side. She was used to taking precautions that saved her life, but here she had brought no double to lead the way into potential danger.  
Odin, she noticed, did not act as though danger lay ahead. They entered a dim room that seemed small Just when she scanned the room to the right, a dull red light caught her eye. It lay over a lady, and an armored man stood guard in the far left corner. Padmè stopped in shock. Not at him, but the live healers, instead of droids or nurse-bots who attended the low table over which red lights twisted. Or they were twisted by the head healer's deft hands.  
Odin stopped in the doorway. "Thor."

The young man in silver armor turned, and his blond hair, so like the queen's, caught the red lights. "Yes, Father? Jane!"

"What is it?" The young lady under the red lights turned her head to see the prince. At the sight of the king, the healers stepped back and the red light over the woman faded.  
Thor hurried to the doorway, where Padmé stood. The tall prince gestured helplessly between the two women. "How is this possible?"

In a second, Padmè's blaster was in her hand. "Stop there. I have no idea why I am here, except the Convergence dropped me here far apart from my original destination. If you take another step, I will stun you, prince or no." At his look, she added, "I just came from dining with Queen Frigga until King Odin summoned me."  
He stopped, and looked at her weapon with respect akin to dread. "Is that a taser?"  
"I-I don't know. Is that a defense used here in Asgard?" Padmé tried to study her weapon with fresh eyes. It might help if she knew was a 'taser' was.

"No. It is-"

"From Earth," The lady spoke from the table. This time, she leaned on her elbows to sit up, toss her shoulder-length brown hair and address the newcomer who was near her. "My assistant Darcy zapped him with one when he got there the first time."  
Padmè shook her head. This felt just too weird. There was something off about this young woman that had never occurred with her back-ups. She took a few steps forward and got a good look at them. "Thor, you look just like your mom had described you."  
"Of course Mother had mentioned me to you." Thor chuckled good-naturedly. Padmé turned to the woman who looked back at her as steadily as a mirror.

"Are you Jane?"  
"Yes. What year is it?"

Padmé shook her head as she took in the other woman's features. Brown hair matched. She could practically be her older sister, except for the fact that they had completely different technology for treating ailments. Not to mention world origins.

"Ten thousand years by the World Tree," Thor answered.

"Twenty-six BBY," Padmè supplied.  
Jane shook her head with a laugh. "It's 2013 C.E."

Odin shook his head. "The Convergence has joined more worlds than the known Realms have commonly recognized. This could be a disaster."

"I want to avoid disasters as much as possible, your Majesty. Have you found out anything about how I got here?"

"Again, the Convergence's pull to orient the planets to the center is the most likely explanation of how you went off course so quickly. With hope, we can send you back before the week is over."  
"What's wrong with Jane?" Amidala wondered. "She sounds normal."  
"Yes, however, we cannot understand what happened to her on Midgard. It seems a malevolent force, the Aether, is using her as its host. One Elf in all the Realms needs its power to devour the rest of the Worlds, but it found Jane first. We need to find a way to help her be free of it before the Convergence's window closes." Thor summarized before crossing his arms as he watched the healers work. "Truth be told, all of how this is possible staggers me."  
Padmé nodded. She studied the strange diagram. "Me too. I don't know anything about this, but if we can figure out a way to get me homebound with accurate coordinates to the right system, I'll be glad to do what I can."


End file.
